Please Come Home
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: Kim's father is in the army. On the last day before Christmas break, Kim breaks down because he wont be home for Christmas. But will a certain brunet comfort her. And will a surprise change Kim's Christmas?


**Hi guys! So lately I've seen stories of Jack going to the military and comes back to Kim on Christmas. Or Kim is either pregnant with Jack's kid and wants Jack to come home to her. I was inspired to write one of my own. But this one is different ;) This one is between Kim and her dad. But there is Kick. I hope you like this one-shot. Another Christmas present for you all! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kickin it**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I sat down on the bench near school. It was Christmas time and today was the last day of school. I was so sad this Christmas. My dad was in the army and he wouldn't be home for Christmas.

I started to cry. Me and my dad were really close. Ever since my mom left us me and him we were much more close. But when he enrolled in the army I was devastated. He was the only person left in my family. My mom left us, My grandparents are dead and I'm an only child. My only guardians are my aunt and uncle.

I cried for who knows how long. "Kim?" I heard someone say behind me. I looked up and saw Jack. Jack Brewer is my best friend. But I also have a crush on him. But he doesn't like me obviously. He could have any girl in Seaford so why would he pick me to his girlfriend. "Kim what are you doing here?" He asked.

I didn't respond. I just kept crying. "Kim? Kim what's wrong. You can tell me. We're best friends." Jack said. Best friends. That just made me cry harder. Jack sat down next to me and hugged me. He hugged me while I cried. Soon my sobs slowed. I started to talk "My dad is in the army. I live with my aunt and uncle and I just miss him so much. He wont be home for Christmas. I just want him to come back home and be with me. Is that to much to ask?" I said.

I continued to cry. It was too much for me to handle. Jack just hugged me still. I hated being weak in front of people. I want to be strong so people wont judge me. But when it comes to my dad in the army, that's a different story. "Kim I'm sorry your dad is in the army. Maybe he wont be home for Christmas but he will always love you and care about you." Jack said.

I stopped crying. I looked at Jack. He is the sweetest guy ever. "Thanks Jack. It really means a lot to me." I said. Then I did something pretty brave. I gave Jack a peck on the lips. When I pulled back he looked shocked. "I'm sorry Jack! I get if you don't like me at all and I just did to thank you and all but-" I was cut off by Jack's lips on mine.

The kiss was everything. Passion, care and fireworks. But the one thing I felt in it was love. And that was what I wanted to feel. When we broke a part Jack spoke.

"Kim listen, I like you. I liked you since the day we met and I hate it when you're upset. So I want to ask you this. Will you be my girlfriend ?" Jack asked. "Yes!" I shouted and hugged him.

But after awhile the warning bell from the school rang and me and Jack got up and ran to school

**Author's P.O.V**

When Jack and Kim got to home room they were exhausted and panting. Thankfully the bell hadn't rung yet and students hadn't noticed their eye brow raising entrance. The bell rang and the teacher came in. Jack and Kim went to their seats. "Hello class please turn to page 55 chapter-" But she was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in." Said the teacher.

Then a man in an army uniform came in. He was holding some flowers in his hand. Kim knew this man. It was her dad. "Hi Kim." He said.

Kim -who was in the back of the class- started to cry and got out of her seat and ran to him. She ran through the rows of desks and hugged her dad. He picked her up hugged her.

Everyone in the class is clapping or awing at this point. It was such a touching moment. "It's okay Kim. It's okay." her dad said. "I missed you daddy." She said. "I missed you to Kimmers." He whispered. She just kept crying and hugging her dad.

"How long are you here for dad?" She asked. "I am finished. I am coming home forever Kimmy." He said. Kim felt so much more relieved. She was ecstatic and was so happy that her dad was home

It was the best Christmas ever for the Crawford family.

* * *

**And cut! So that was my one shot! I hoped you guys liked it! to all the families who wont have a loved one home for Christmas and is in the war, remember that they love you and they care for you a lot. They're hero's. So guys please review and tell me what you thought! It makes me smile :) Merry Christmas everyone! And have a happy new year!**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


End file.
